Next Generation
by Foxbracken - Phoenix Everren
Summary: Cinderheart and Lionblaze welcome five kits into the world, yet, one she-kit is... different. Not only that, the world seems to be going against her, ever since she was born. "Come on, too weak to fight back?" "She belongs with us!" 'I can make my own choices! Why can't they see that' "How could you!" 'It was for your safety...' "Exiled!" /On Hiatus\
1. Chapter 1

Jayfeather sniffed the tiny white she-kit and nuzzled her too Cinderheart's belly. "Thanks," he whispered swiftly before meowing, "You have five healthy kits. Three toms and two she-kits."

Cinderheart purred sleepily and lapped up the borage leaves as the medicine cat left and Lionblaze entered. He grinned widely and stood next to his mate. "Want to name them?"

She laughed drowsily and murmured, "Fine, but then you leave." Lionblaze nodded. "The black she-kit can be Hollykit." Lionblaze smiled sadly and nuzzled his mate. "The golden tom with the gray tabby stripes can be Smokekit and the golden tabby tom can be Emberkit."

Lionblaze nodded and rumbled, "The gray tom can be Falconkit and the white she-kit can be… Moonkit." Cinderheart purred and nuzzled her mate.

"Those are perfect names," she whispered before resting her head on her paws, sweeping her tail around her kits, and closing her eyes. Her mate smiled and licked her ear before padding out of the nursery and into the warriors' den.

**xXx**

Moonkit tensed as a paw jabbed her side. "Come on, Moonkit," a voice whined. "Mama says we can't leave until you open your eyes."

"Hush, Emberkit. Moonkit will open her eyes when it's time." Moonkit smirked inwardly, imagining Emberkit's reaction. Whines filled the air and the voice sighed. "Alright, you four can go outside, hold on. Lionblaze! Can you help watch your kits?"

"Of course!" A voice rumbled, startling Moonkit and her siblings, squeaks coming from them. "There's my little warriors," a deeper voice purred and Moonkit smiled. _Warrior… _She opened her eyes and stared around, wide eyed. _Whoa, everything is so big!_

"Moonkit, you opened your eyes!" A gray tabby she-cat purred and nuzzled Moonkit. She gazed over and saw a large golden tabby smiling down at her.

"Want to see the camp?" He asked. Moonkit nodded and scrambled away from her mother and joined her siblings. Her mother purred and followed the group outside of the nursery. Moonkit gazed around the camp, her jaw dropping open. _This is even bigger than the nursery! _She thought, closing her jaw.

A golden tabby tom bounded forward, a golden tom with gray tabby stripes raced after him and their father followed. "Emberkit, Smokekit, watch where you are going," he warned. A gray tom bustled after them and Lionblaze sighed. "Falconkit, watch where you are going as well."

A black kit padded over to Moonkit and the white kit glanced at her. "Brothers are so annoying," she sniffed. Moonkit nodded in agreement.

**xXx**

Cinderheart sat down and Lionblaze joined her as they watched their kits play around. "I'm worried about her," the queen murmured absentmindedly.

Lionblaze glanced at her and asked, "Who are you worried about?"

"Moonkit," Cinderheart replied. "She hasn't made one sound since she was born."

"I'll get Jayfeather," Lionblaze promised and padded off into the medicine cat den. Cinderheart turned her head and watched her kits, smiling as Falconkit tackled Emberkit and Smokekit. Hollykit circled them, smirking and then pounced on top of the kit heap, earning a laugh from Cinderheart. The queen's gaze landed on Moonkit and she sighed, seeing her daughter watching from the sidelines.

"Cinderheart, what's the probably?" An irritated sounding voice asked. The queen jumped and whipped around to Jayfeather.

"I'm worried about Moonkit," she meowed and Jayfeather frowned.

Jayfeather ordered, "Bring her too my den." Cinderheart nodded and padded over to Moonkit and picked her up. The kit's jaws parted in a silent squeal and she squirmed around. The gray tabby she-cat followed Jayfeather into the medicine cat den and set down her daughter.

The medicine cat tom sat down and meowed, "Moonkit, walk to me." Moonkit stumbled toward him and he nodded. "Alright, flick your tail and your ears if you can understand me." The small she-kit flicked her tail and then her ears. "Speak to me."

Moonkit frowned and cocked her head and opened her jaws to say something, but nothing came out. She flattened her ears and tried to hiss, but there was no sound. Moonkit dug her soft tiny claws into the ground, baring her tiny needle-sharp teeth.

Jayfeather sighed and voiced Cinderheart's worst fear. "Moonkit is mute."

**Sorry, sorry! Sorry for starting (yet, another) new story... I had too do it! Oh yeah, three or all four of Moonkit's siblings will hate her once they find this out, and I'm not sure who... But I know Emberkit and Smokekit will sneer at her and everything... so, should Hollykit and Falconkit sneer at Moonkit as well?**


	2. Chapter 2

Moonkit watched her as Emberkit and Smokekit tackled each other, batting each other with their paws. She sighed **(I think mute creatures can sigh… I mean, it's just air coming from your lungs out of your mouth, not words that come from your vocal cords.) **Hollykit padded over and nudged her sister. "Ignore them," she murmured. "You've got me and Falconkit and a lot of other cats." The white she-kit flicked her tail and nodded. _Yeah, I know that. _Hollykit glanced around with her green eyes and whispered softly, "And Jayfeather seems to support you more then any other cat."

Moonkit glared sideways at her sister and shrugged, her deep dark green eyes flashing. "Well it's true," her sister muttered, voice trailing off as their two large brothers stalked over.

"Well look at that," Emberkit sneered. "The mute and the weakling; perfect pair." Smokekit snickered and Moonkit bristled, turning her back on her brothers.

"What, the mute kit too scared?" Smokekit jeered, causing Moonkit's hackles to raise and her claws to unsheathe.

"Leave us alone!" Hollykit snapped, the two large toms snickering.

"What, Moonkit can't stand up for herself?" Emberkit asked smugly. "Aw, the wittle-" Moonkit curled her lip in a silent hiss and whipped around quickly, scoring her claws across the bridge of his nose. He yowled in surprise and stumbled back.

"Moonkit!" Cinderheart raced over, eyes narrowed. "Go to your nest, _now_." Her two brothers silently sneered at her and Falconkit bounded over, growling and snapping at them before standing next to Hollykit.

The small compacted white she-kit stalked into the nursery, bristling as she felt the stares boring into her back. _It's not my fault… they started it!_

**xXx**

Cinderheart padded into the nursery and Moonkit looked away. "Hollykit told me what happened," She murmured and sat down next to her daughter. "Lionblaze is talking to them right now." The white she-kit flicked an ear, showing she was listening. "I'm sorry." Moonkit glanced at her mother in confusion. _For what?_

"I've should have seen that." Moonkit shrugged. _You can't control everything, mama._

Cinderheart padded out of the den as Hollykit and Falconkit padded in, smirking. "They got it big time," he gloated and their sister nodded vigorously. The white kit smirked, fur flattening. Falconkit lowered his mew and warned, "But they'll be after you, Moonkit. So be careful." _Like they aren't already? _Yet Moonkit nodded in agreement to her brother.

"I'm thinking about becoming Jayfeather's apprentice," Hollykit mused suddenly. "What?! I prefer healing then fighting and killing," she defended when her siblings gave her startled looks. Moonkit shrugged and looked away, smirking, knowing perfectly about his temper. "I'm going to ask him now."

Moonkit leaped to her paws and glanced at her sister pointedly. "You want to come along?" Hollykit guessed and her sister nodded. "Okay, what about you, Falconkit?"

He shook his head and meowed, "Nah, I'm going to go bother Sandstorm!" Hollykit laughed and they watched as their brother bounded away. "Let's go," she meowed and Moonkit followed her sister out of the nursery and toward the medicine cat den. The white she-kit suddenly felt more comfortable when they padded into the den and saw Jayfeather. She shook her head in confusion as the grumpy medicine cat twitched his ears.

"What do you want?" He growled.

"Can I be your apprentice?" Hollykit asked boldly and the tom hesitated before nodded.

"I'll see," he grumbled and flicked his tail. "Now, get going." Hollykit grinned at her sister and Moonkit smiled back. The white kit took off forward first and Hollykit squeaked in surprise before darting after her sister. With a flick of the tail, Moonkit stopped and pointed at the entrance to camp.

"You want to go out into the forest?" Hollykit hesitated and nodded. "Okay, lead the way." Moonkit grinned and raced out quickly before they could be seen. _Freedom at last! _

"Hey, look what the rat drag in." A voice sneered, freezing both she-kits dead in there tracks. Moonkit bristled and curled her lips, turning toward the voice, ears flat and eyes narrowed.

**Ashheart15: I would but there is a…. complication, to that ideal about Jayfeather and Moonkit when she is older. Now I'm not going to say anything else. Guess all you want, but I'm not telling. ;3 **

**You guys can also post your questions and what you think you should happen all you want, who knows, I might ask to use the idea. I'm an author opened to ideas. **

**And, as you can tell, Emberkit and Smokekit will be the only ones to sneer at her. That is understandable. **

**Now if you don't mind, I may ask random questions every now and then. Like now: Any mentor ideas for Emberkit, Smokekit, and Falconkit? I know who Moonkit's mentor will be and who will mentor Hollykit, I just need ideas for her brothers. **

**Sorry for not writing about the rest of the Clan! They'll be more involved once the story progresses. **


	3. Chapter 3

Moonkit faced a large black-and-white tom, bristling. He sneered, focusing on her. _He doesn't see Hollykit…_Moonkit flicked her tail, glancing sideways at her sister who cowered under the bush. _Come on! Run! Get help! Move! _Hollykit glanced at her, hesitated, and darted off back to camp.

Moonkit tensed as the tom started to circle her. Her nose wrinkled in disgust when his foul stench invaded her nose. _Bleck! Where did he come from? _Suddenly, the tom grabbed her scruff and raced away. She let out a silent scream and wriggled, but yelped silently when he dug his teeth in deeper. "A mute," he muttered to himself. "Better then nothing." _No! _Moonkit screamed in her head. _You can't take me away! _She twisted and sank her teeth into his nose, the tom screeching in pain as he dropped her on the ground.

Moonkit yelped soundlessly as she hit the ground, pain shooting through her tiny paws. The tom snarled and smacked her to the side, fresh pain shooting through the kit as she was bowled over, her face twisted in agony. _Mama! Father! Help me!_

Her deep dark green eyes widened when Jayfeather burst forward and narrowed

his blind eyes at the tom. "Get out of here, Crowfrost!" He snarled. "You're on

ThunderClan territory and trying to steal a ThunderClan kit!"

The tom, Crowfrost, sneered, "What are you going to do about it?" With a yowl,

Jayfeather lunged forward and Crowfrost shrieked in surprise as the medicine cat ripped

his claws across his shoulder in a lucky swipe.

"That's it," Crowfrost snapped. "You're crowfood!" He lunged forward and

tackled the medicine cat, tearing his claws across Jayfeather's shoulder, the blind

tom screeching in pain. Jayfeather clawed wildly, trying to claw Crowfrost.

_No! _Moonkit darted forward and nipped at Crowfrost's tail and paws, eyes

narrowed and ears flattened. The black-and-white tom hiss and raised his paw to finish off the terrified Moonkit when a shriek filled the air and a ThunderClan patrol raced forward, led by Lionblaze. Crowfrost snarled and slashed Jayfeather one last time across the nose and darted away. Jayfeather grunted and was helped to his paws by his brother. "What were you doing put here?" Lionblaze demanded. Moonkit flattened her ears and pressed against the ground.

"Leave her alone," Jayfeather growled. "Don't forget that time when we went for a fox hunt when we were only kits." Moonkit blinked and stared at them in shock. _They did? _Leafpool padded over and gently picked up Moonkit, who wisely didn't put up a fight. The she-cat followed the rest of the patrol back into camp were Cinderheart was pacing and Poppyfrost was trying to calm her.

"Moonkit!" She cried and raced over were Leafpool rested the kit onto the ground. Cinderheart nuzzled her daughter and scolded, "Don't ever do that again!" Moonkit sighed and nodded. _But you need to understand that I won't be a kit forever… _Lionblaze padded over once Leafpool helped Jayfeather into the medicine cat den. Cinderheart picked up Moonkit who wriggled in protest as she was carried back into the nursery and gently plopped onto the nest were Hollykit, Falconkit, Smokekit, and Emberkit were waiting. She licked all of her kits' head and left the nursery.

Emberkit and Smokekit glared at Moonkit who glared back, Hollykit and Falconkit watching them with large eyes. "So," the golden tabby kit sneered, "You were almost kitnapped by a ShadowClan warrior? Are you sure you weren't taken by a bramble bush?"

Moonkit bristled and bared her teeth, standing and unsheathing her claws. "So you want to fight us?" Smokekit jeered, snickering.

_I did go against Crowfrost and I will fight you… but not now, brother. _She bared her teeth and lashed her tail, stalking away.

"Weakling!" Her two brothers jeered. "Weakling_s_!" They shouted as Hollykit and Falconkit padded over to join their sister.

Moonkit narrowed her eyes to slits and vowed, _Trust me, one day in battle, you might be killed and I'll be there to save your skins._

**Guest: Thank you for the mentor ideas!  
**

**Ashheart15: As you read, Jayfeather and Lionblaze are direct kin, so, that will be kind of gross… so Hollykit won't be paired with him either. Moonkit… well… I'm still deciding if she'll get a mate or not. Still unsure about that subject. If she does, then he'll… wait, can't say it or else it would give everything away…**

**Sorry if this chapter seems rushed! And I apologize for the extremely poor fight scene… these are kind of the filler chapters, once she becomes an apprentice or warrior or medicine cat is when the real fun will begin. ;3**

**How would you feel if I skipped ahead to their apprentice ceremony in the next chapter?**


	4. Chapter 4

Moonkit smirked at her two brothers as they were groomed by the mother frantically, glad that Falconkit, Hollykit, and she already went through Cinderheart's grooming. A yowl echoed around the camp and Moonkit immediately padded out of the nursery, tail held and head held high. _Finally! Today is the day I can become an apprentice! _Hollykit followed her quickly, Falconkit trailing along as the three sat down and glanced up at Bramblestar. Emberkit and Smokekit joined but sat away from them, glaring as Cinderheart and Lionblaze sat down behind them, both about to burst with pride.

Bramblestar made sure every cat was out before calling, "Today is an important ceremony that keeps ThunderClan strong! Today, five kits are going to be made apprentices, please come up." Moonkit stood and padded forward, blinking up at him as her siblings joined. "Falconkit, Emberkit, Smokekit, and Moonkit, from this moment forward, until you receive your warrior names, you shall be known as Falconpaw, Emberpaw, Smokepaw, and Moonpaw. Falconpaw, your mentor will be Bumblestripe, Emberpaw, your mentor will be Foxleap, Smokepaw your mentor will be Berrynose, and Moonpaw your mentor will be Brightheart."

Moonpaw grinned as she padded forward and touched noses with her new mentor, who was also smiling. She padded back and sat down next to Brightheart and looked back up at Bramblestar who was looking down at Hollykit. He turned and nodded to Jayfeather, backing up for him to come forward. "As you all know," Jayfeather yowled. "I'll not be around forever, so, I will take on an apprentice. Hollykit, are you sure this is the path you wish to follow?"

"Yes!" Hollykit replied, grinning widely.

"Then you are now Hollypaw, the medicine cat apprentice." Jayfeather padded down and touched noses with his new apprentice before disappearing into the crowd with her.

"Falconpaw, Emberpaw, Smokepaw, Hollypaw, and Moonpaw!" The Clan cheered. Moonpaw puffed out her chest and grinned at Falconpaw, who smiled back. She turned to Brightheart and tipped her head.

"Come, I'll show you the territory," she meowed and stood. The compacted white she-cat grinned and followed her mentor quickly, eyes bright. She gazed around at the forest, remembering some areas from her adventure as a kit with her sister. Brightheart led the way toward the moor and Moonpaw wrinkled her nose from the musky smell. "This is the WindClan territory" she meowed. "Take a deep breath." Moonpaw frowned but did what she was told, gagging silently at the overwhelming scent. "Gross huh?" Brightheart asked, laughing. Moonpaw smiled and nodded.

"Let's move on toward the lake," the ginger-and-white she-cat meowed, leading the way.

**xXx**

Moonpaw sat down in the apprentices den, Snowpaw, Dewpaw, Amberpaw, Lilypaw, and Seedpaw curled up in their nests away from the five new apprentices. Falconpaw and Hollypaw sat next to her sister. "Jayfeather showed me most of the herbs today," Hollypaw mewed before touching her noses to her siblings. "I have to go now, night guys!" Moonpaw nodded and turned to her brother, flicking her tail.

"Bumblestripe showed me how to gather moss," he meowed. "You're lucky; you got to see the territory." Falconpaw smirked and whispered, "Emberpaw and Smokepaw had to clean the elders' den." Moonpaw silently laughed and curled up in her nest next to her brother as Emberpaw and Smokepaw stalked in, taking two nests away from all of them.

Moonpaw rolled her deep dark green eyes and closed them, wrapping her tail around her paws, drifting into sleep.

**Hope you liked it! :D Sorry if it was rushed.**

**I get the whole week off for Fall Break so more updates! Yay!**

**Oh yeah, feel free to ask questions about this story, anything else, you can PM me, I don't bite. **

**Okay, any suggestions for Amberpaw, Snowpaw, Dewpaw, Lilypaw, and Seedpaw? And how do you feel about these names for Moonpaw and her siblings? **

**Emberblaze**

**Smokestrike**

**Falconflight**

**Hollypool **

**Moonfeather**

**Tada! :D Their names!**

**How many chapters should be dedicated to their apprenticeship? **


	5. Chapter 5

Moonpaw blinked open her eyes and yawned, stretching and standing up. She gazed around the apprentices' den, seeing her three brothers still asleep and yawned again. Snowpaw, Dewpaw, Amberpaw, Lilypaw, and Seedpaw all moved out of the den a moon in Moonpaw's training and into the warriors' den under the names: Snowfall, Seedfur, Lilystem, Dewclaw, and Amberheart.

The compacted white she-cat smiled to herself as she padded out of the den. _I've done two moons of training so I have at least another four or five moons to go. _She thought and stretched in the sunlight and headed toward the fresh-kill pile were Jayfeather was also grabbing something for him and Hollypaw.

The medicine cat flicked an ear and meowed, "Hello, Moonpaw." The apprentice nodded back and flicked her tail to his flank in greeting. Jayfeather grabbed a mouse and vole and padded toward his den. Moonpaw glanced up and looked at the trees. _Leaf-fall is coming soon. _She realized. _I should start catching more prey._

"You're up early." Moonpaw jumped and whipped around. She sighed in relief and nudged her mentor, who chuckled. "It's okay," Brightheart meowed.

Moonpaw flicked her tail toward the fresh-kill pile and Brightheart cocked her head in confusion. The apprentice then gestured to the trees and Brightheart's eye narrowed. "You want to go hunting before leaf-fall fully sets in?" She surmised. Moonpaw nodded and her mentor smiled and nodded in agreement. "Very well, let's get Falconpaw and Bumblestripe to come with us." The ginger-and-white she-cat padded back into the warriors' den to get the tom while Moonpaw raced back into the apprentices' den and jabbed her brother.

Falconpaw groaned and yawned, sitting up, blinking. She waved her tail and bounded out of the den and waited at the camp entrance. Brightheart and Bumblestripe soon joined her as Falconpaw stumbled over, yawning. "Come along," his mentor meowed and led the way. Brightheart smirked and padded forward to catch up with the other warrior as Moonpaw nudged her brother along.

Falconpaw soon managed to wake up a little more and followed the warriors, keeping in stride with his sister. Brightheart stopped and meowed, "Alright, you two go toward the ShadowClan border and Bumblestripe and I will hunt near the large birch tree near by." The two apprentices nodded and Moonpaw bounded off first, scenting the air.

Falconpaw padded toward a bramble bush, scenting something while Moonpaw stalked the redolent of a shrew. She leaped and killed it swiftly with a bite to the neck before burying it and checking the air. Moonpaw stiffened when she caught the pungent odor of damp mold. _ShadowClan… _Suddenly, a patrol of five cats burst through and one lunged for Moonpaw.

The ThunderClan apprentice snarled silently and met the she-cat in battle, claws raking across her face. The she-cat screeched and sliced her claws against Moonpaw's right ear, catching it and tearing V-shaped nick. Pain fired through the apprentice as she slammed into the she-cat, pinning her and clawing her belly. The she-cat howled and slashed her claws deeply against Moonpaw's left shoulder, blood splattering. Moonpaw opened her jaws and snapped down on the she-cat's paw, causing her to yowl and thrash, the enemy's claws tearing at Moonpaw as Moonpaw clawed back.

Another cat threw himself at Moonpaw and the apprentice was thrown aside, her grip releasing on the she-cat's paw. Four ShadowClan warriors snarled and growled, stalking toward her while the she-cat limped away. A screech filled the air and Falconpaw charged forward, followed by Brightheart and Bumblestripe. Moonpaw grinned and attacked a startled cat. He screeched and clawed her but Moonpaw bit down onto his neck and released him as Falconpaw tackled a cream-colored she-cat.

Bumblestripe snarled, "Why are you on ThunderClan territory, Rowanclaw?!"

A tom pushed hissed, "We will take this part for ShadowClan!" Bumblestripe screeched and attacked the tom, both clawing wildly.

Brightheart dove under a cream-and-gray tom, slashing her claws down his belly as he yowled in pain.

Moonpaw turned and watched in horror as the cream-colored she-cat was about to snap her downed brother's neck. With a silent screech, she darted forward and bowled into the she-cat, clawing her back. The she-cat screeched and pulled away, racing back onto ShadowClan territory. Moonpaw snorted and nuzzled her brother. _Falconpaw… _she nudged him again and he coughed up blood.

Bumblestripe raced over and grabbed his apprentice's scruff. "Get to camp," he meowed, muffled and Moonpaw nodded, limping off, the pain settling in fully, blurring her vision. _Not now! _She shook her head and limped faster toward camp, glancing toward the side, seeing Brightheart helping Bumblestripe carry her brother. _Hang in there… StarClan, please make sure my brother is okay…_

**This chapter is shorter so… how many of you would kill me if something happened to Falconpaw?  
**

**Guest: I haven't really thought about Dovewing and Bumblestripe to be honest. If they did have kits… well, what do you want their warrior names to be?**

**Yummie and Guest: Thank you for the name suggestions!**

…**I don't really know what to say. Oh yeah, I've read the excerpt from Yellowfang's Secret and I can't wait for it to come out! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Moonpaw gazed at her brother from her nest in the medicine cat den. Cobwebs patched up her wounds and torn ear, but the scratches on her shoulder would stay as scars. But that didn't matter to her.

Falconpaw was dying.

**(A/N: I wanted the chapter to end there but it was only 40 words… so, the chapter continues!)**

The young apprentice sighed and turned her head, feeling alone. Jayfeather had taken Hollypaw out with three warriors to collect herbs to get her mind off of her wounded siblings. _Of course Smokepaw and Emberpaw haven't visited us, _she thought irritably.

Once she had come into camp, the blood loss was so much that she collapsed as Brightheart and Bumblestripe dragged in Falconpaw. The rest was all fuzzy, she remembers hearing voices, but unknown who spoke, and felt herself being lifted into the medicine cat den.

Moonpaw flattened her ears, angry at herself for collapsing in front of every cat when true warriors get worse wounds.

"Moonpaw?" A voice meowed and she turned, eyes widening as she saw Emberpaw padding into the den. He looked ashamed, ears flat, tail dragging, and eyes clouded. "I'm sorry!" He burst out, sitting down, looking dejected. "I'm sorry for everything I did and said to you, Hollypaw, and Falconpaw! I've should have treated you guys better but I didn't." Emberpaw turned his head away. "I don't blame you for hating me the rest of my life."

Moonpaw stared at him with narrowed eyes and saw the small scar on the bridge of his nose she gave him when they were kits. She smacked her paw against the ground and her brother turned to her. Moonpaw gestured with her tail for him to come over. With hesitation, Emberpaw stood and padded over toward her and sat down. The compacted white she-cat smiled and nuzzled her brother, who stiffened in shock.

"Y-you for-forgive me?" Emberpaw stammered and Moonpaw nodded. He smiled and nuzzled his sister back. He then stood and gently nudged his brother, blue eyes quickly clouding over again. "He really is-"

His sister winced and nodded. Emberpaw hung his head and whispered, "Now he'll die thinking I hate him forever." Moonpaw turned her head away and sighed. _I'm sorry; brother… but you brought it on yourself. _

Emberpaw stood and promised, "I'll see you guys later, Jayfeather will have my tail if I stay too long." He turned and padded out of the medicine cat den.

Bramblestar took Emberpaw's place and nodded to Moonpaw. He stood over Falconpaw and rumbled, "I ask my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has learned the warrior code and given up his life in service of ThunderClan. Let StarClan receive him as a warrior. He will be known as Falconflight." The leader leaned down and licked Falconflight's head before padding out of the den, tail dragging. He yowled about the ceremony and it hit Moonpaw hard. _Bramblestar just preformed the dying apprentice ceremony! On my _brother_! No…_

Moonpaw leaned forward and licked Falconflight's head before she rested her head on her paws, fatigue washing over her as she closed her deep dark green eyes and drifted into sleep.

**xXx**

Moonpaw jolted awake, a rank scent filling the air. She heard Jayfeather and Hollypaw talking outside, but that wasn't her concern. She leaped to her paws, ignoring the white hot agony shooting through her leg. She jabbed and nipped her brother, starting to panic. _No! He can't die! Falconflight, you can't be dead! Please, I need you! Hollypaw needs you! Emberpaw, Cinderheart, and Lionblaze need you! You can't go now! _Moonpaw slumped next to her brother's freezing, still body, sobs racking her body. _This is my fault… I should've helped him before the she-cat tried to kill him… I should've smelled ShadowClan coming earlier._

She stood and stumbled out of the den, death-scent lacing her pelt. Hollypaw caught the scent and wailed loudly, heads poking out of all dens and she raced into the medicine cat den, followed by Jayfeather. Moonpaw stumbled into the clearing and collapsed, Emberpaw racing out of the apprentices' den and nuzzling her.

He helped her up and they padded over to Falconflight's body which was laid in the clearing of camp, mournful yowls filling the air as Cinderheart and Lionblaze crouched next to their son, Hollypaw next to them. Moonpaw curled next to her brother, Emberpaw curling next to them both. Moonpaw's vision was clouded and blurred from the grief, not knowing that Smokepaw had joined them along with Bumblestripe and as they rest of the Clan said their good-byes to Falconflight.

Moonpaw closed her eyes, heart heavy with grief and she drifted into uneasy sleep, dreaming that she was the one that died, not her brother.

… **Yeah, I killed Falconflight. Had too, falls in with the plot later on.**

**Reedsong: Erm, whose kits are those?**

**And you guys can't kill me for killing Falconflight or else this story (along with my others) will never get finished! Haha! **

**At least Emberpaw changed his ways. And no, Falconflight did not believe that Emberpaw still hated him when he died, he heard Emberpaw and forgave him along with his sister.**

**How about this, you can kill me in your mind so I can continued updating! :3**


	7. Chapter 7

Moonpaw followed behind the patrol, heading toward the island. Tonight was the gathering. But it didn't feel right. Not without Falconflight. The apprentice sighed and hung her head. This would be her second time coming, her siblings, except Falconflight, went twice already. Fresh pain coursed through the white she-cat and she gritted her teeth. Falconflight would've gone his second time but stayed behind with Moonpaw because she got caught hunting at night alone. Bramblestar wasn't pleased at all.

_He did it for me, _Moonpaw remembered glumly. She followed along and scrambled across the log and onto the island. Even though it has been three days after Falconflight died, the grief was so strong that it felt like he died moments before. Moonpaw whimpered silently and sat down in a secluded corner of the island, away from the ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan warriors.

Emberpaw weaved through the crowd and sat down next to his sister. "Hollypaw would be with us," he meowed. "But she got held up by Willowshine." He went silent when Bramblestar yowled.

"I have something urgent to report," he meowed. "So if you don't mind." He glared at Blackstar and growled coldly, "Your warriors have been trying to steal ThunderClan land."

Screams of protests echoed from the ShadowClan warriors and Bramblestar yowled for silence. "Because of one of you attacks," he snapped before Blackstar could respond. "An apprentice is dead! One of your warriors killed Falconpaw!"

Snarls of outrage came from RiverClan, WindClan, and ThunderClan as cats glared at the ShadowClan warriors. Blackstar curled his lip and snapped, "We need more territory!"

"You've been living for years with the same amount of territory," Bramblestar retorted. "Now you want ThunderClan land? Blackstar, if we catch a ShadowClan patrol on our territory again they will be shredded!" The two leaders glared at each other but Blackstar finally backed down with a hiss. "ThunderClan has nothing else to report," Bramblestar growled and straightened.

Moonpaw gazed around the clearing and spotted the she-cat that had killed her brother. Rage boiled through her and Emberpaw hissed, "Moonpaw, don't do it! Tonight's a true so we can't attack!" She sighed and glared before turning her back on the cats completely, knowing her brother was right. _If I ever meet you in battle, you'll be crowfood, _she vowed, gaze darkening.

**xXx**

Moonpaw padded into the apprentices' den and curled up, exhausted and cold. Emberpaw was asleep in between her and Smokepaw so their brother wouldn't get mad. The ache for Falconflight returned and Moonpaw buried her muzzle in her paws, trembling, missing her brother's warmth. _Falconflight… _She sighed and closed her eyes, falling into sleep.

"Moonpaw, wake up. Today's are assessments!" Emberpaw's excited mew filled her ears and the she-cat woke, yawning and opening her eyes.

Moonpaw licked her pelt clean of moss and padded after her brother, seeing Smokepaw waiting with Brightheart, Berrynose, and Foxleap. He glared at his siblings and turned away. Moonpaw glared at her brother and followed the cats out into the forest. Her spirits lifted slightly at the thought of becoming a warrior soon, but remembered Falconflight should've received his name this way, not because he was dying.

She sat down next to Emberpaw as Brightheart meowed, "All of you will be hunting separately. We'll be watching. Moonpaw, you can hunt near the lake. Emberpaw, you can hunt near the WindClan border. Smokepaw, you can hunt near the Sky Oak. Now go!" Moonpaw stood and darted toward the lake, staying silent and scenting the air. _Water vole! _She crouched down and slunk toward the scent, spotting the little rodent. She waited before leaping forward and landing on the vole, killing it instantly.

Moonpaw grinned and buried her catch before scenting the air again. She padded around silently, trying to smell something. She froze when she spotted something moving along in the undergrowth and she grinned, crouching down and slinking toward it. Moonpaw was about to pounce but froze, staring eye-to-eye with the creature. It was an adder a few tail lengths away, ready to bite.

She was about to back away but snarled, unsheathing her claws and baring her teeth. _Warriors don't back down! _She mocked charged the adder and leaped back as it struck the air where the apprentice was standing a moment before. Moonpaw's eyes widened but she didn't, wouldn't, back down.

"Moonpaw!" Brightheart screeched, racing forward. But it was too late. The white apprentice lunged forward, the adder's fangs grazing her paw but it felt like a little sting. She whipped her head around and grabbed the enraged adder, throwing it toward a tree were it smacked into it, slumping toward the ground.

It hissed and struggled up, clearly wounded. Moonpaw smirked and charged, the adder's fangs sinking into her paw again, this time fiery white agony shot through her. She hissed silently and slammed her paw into the snake's throat, pinning it against the tree, her claws spread around it. The adder struggled but couldn't bite into her paw. Moonpaw snarled, let go of the dazed adder, and snapped her jaws on its throat, snapping it in half and killing it.

Brightheart raced forward and nudged her apprentice, only finding the two bite wounds. "Moonpaw!" She scolded. "You should've known better!" The apprentice shrugged and dropped the dead adder at her mentor's paws, the world spinning yet she ignored it. "Are you alright?" The ginger-and-white she-cat asked and Moonpaw nodded.

With a nod, Brightheart disappeared and Moonpaw padded off, trying to ignore the pain. She scented a squirrel and stalked toward it, leaping and landing on it, breaking its back. She closed her eyes as the world swayed violently, almost causing her to vomit, but it soon returned to normal.

Moonpaw buried it awkwardly and stalked forward, limping. Suddenly, she shuddered violently and collapsed into unconsciousness.

**As you can see, Falconflight and Moonpaw were extremely close since Hollypaw has been busy with her medicine cat apprentice duties. Now Emberpaw is doing his best to help his sisters, but it's not the same and Hollypaw hasn't fully forgiven him.**

**Moonpaw just can't get a break, can she? She was constantly bullied for being mute, she was almost kitnapped by Crowfrost, was attacked by a ShadowClan patrol and her brother was killed because of it the next day, Hollypaw hasn't been able to spend a lot of time with her, Emberpaw is trying to fill in Falconflight's pawprints, Smokepaw still hates her, and now she was bit by an adder.**

**The first time Moonpaw was bit by the adder was a dry bite, that's why it only stung. The second time it injected venom into her bloodstream, causing her to pass out after awhile. Now, I'm going off the symptoms I've seen people get after they have been bitten by an adder so I have no experience with a snake bite, venomous or non venomous. **

**xD I updated on October 7th and this is chapter 7!**


	8. Chapter 8

Moonpaw cracked open her eyes and found herself staring at black paws. She gazed up and saw Hollypaw staring at her. "What were you thinking?!" Her sister snapped. "You could've gotten yourself killed! Why couldn't you have let Brightheart take care of it or even wait for a more experienced cat?!"

She glared up at her sister, eyes narrowed, fur along the nape of her neck bristling. _I didn't want the adder finding its way to camp. What if a kit got out? The adder would kill it! And I killed it, I don't need help! …Falconflight died because of me… maybe it is better if I would die._

"She didn't want the adder to get to camp or kill a kit if it escaped into the forest. She says she doesn't need help." Moonpaw curled her lip and turned her head slowly, not wanting to vomit, and faced Jayfeather.

"Yeah, he can read minds," Hollypaw meowed.

Jayfeather nodded and flicked an ear. "Sandstorm needs herbs for her aching joints, Hollypaw." Moonpaw glanced at her sister as Hollypaw disappeared into a smaller cave of the den and came out with some herbs and left. The medicine cat padded around Moonpaw and lied down in front of her, his blind gaze meeting her deep dark green eyes. "Falconflight's death wasn't your fault," he murmured, his usual growl and snappy voice gone, replaced by a softer, kinder voice. "And it would be worse if you died."

Moonpaw flinched and bared her teeth at the medicine cat. _It is my fault. I should've helped him before taking on another cat. The cream-furred she-cat almost killed him right then and there! I helped him too late… _

Jayfeather bristled suddenly, a growl rising from his throat. "A cream-furred she-cat killed him?"

Moonpaw frowned and cocked her head. _Yeah… Falconflight only attacked her. _

"Dawnpelt," he growled with distain. "Thank you for telling me." Jayfeather stood and padded out of the den. Moonpaw narrowed her eyes in confusion and rested her head on her paws, closing her eyes and drifting into sleep.

**xXx**

Jayfeather padded across the camp clearing, hearing all the cats hustling about. He weaved between a patrol consisting of Cloudtail, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Spiderleg, Amberheart, and Seedfur. The medicine cat scrambled up the rocks that led to the Highledge and the leader's den. "Bramblestar?" he called.

"Come in, Jayfeather," a voice rumbled in reply.

Jayfeather padded into the den and sat down, hopefully facing Bramblestar. "Moonpaw… told me who killed Falconflight."

Bramblestar narrowed his eyes, remembering Jayfeather's power, and growled, "Who?"

"Falconflight only attacked one cat which was a cream-furred warrior."

"Dawnpelt killed him?"

"Most likely, his wounds were enough to kill and Moonpaw saw Dawnpelt about to kill him. Now, I'm not saying we should charge into ShadowClan and blame her of murder, not like she did to me. Moonpaw could be hurt deep enough that she was imagining it, but I'm warning you now, we need to be careful." Jayfeather explained carefully and Bramblestar nodded.

"Very well." He meowed and Jayfeather dipped his head before padding out of the den and back into the medicine cat den. The medicine cat sighed softly and angled an ear toward the sound of Moonpaw's faint snores and then heard Hollypaw's slightly louder snores. He sighed and shook his head and padded into the herb storage to sort through the herbs.

**xXx**

Moonpaw opened her eyes and stiffened as she gazed around the starry forest. "You're not dead if that's what you're worried about," someone meowed and she turned her head toward the sound. A black she-cat with green eyes padded toward her and Moonpaw stared at her in fear. _Not Hollypaw too…_

The she-cat smiled and assured, "No, you sister is alive. I am Hollyleaf." Moonpaw blinked, remembering the stories about Hollyleaf. "I have something to tell you… that and you can talk in StarClan."

The white apprentice blinked, startled and opened her jaws to try and speak. She snapped her jaws closed and looked around. Hollyleaf laughed softly and murmured, "My brother is not in your dream."

Moonpaw relaxed and rasped ever so softly, barely even a whisper, "O-okay." She blinked and grinned widely. "I-I c-can ta-talk," she rasped again, bouncing around.

Hollyleaf smiled and meowed, "Moonpaw, here's what I'm telling you… it's more like an option." Moonpaw stopped and faced Hollyleaf, ears pricked. The black she-cat took a deep breath and meowed, "You can… talk for the rest of your life if you give up your position as a warrior."

The compacted white she-cat stared at Hollyleaf and bristled. "N-no," she hissed hoarsely. "I w-won't for-force my si-sister to give up her s-spot!"

Hollyleaf meowed, "Moonpaw, listen to me. She would become a warrior… like what happened with me. I was a medicine cat apprentice but switched roles with Jayfeather. You have a stronger connection to StarClan-"

"Because my father is one of the three and that my mother had Cinderpelt living in her?" Moonpaw demanded hoarsely.

Hollyleaf hesitated and continued slowly, "You have a strong connection to StarClan and..." she trailed off and narrowed her eyes at the appretice. Moonpaw would hear none of it, she stalked away, tail lashing. Hollyleaf stared after her with sad eyes and whispered, "It would be safer."

**Hey guys! Anyone who has a YouTube account and channel, check out Bloodyravenheart13 casting call for her story: 'This War is Over'. Thanks for considering if you do!**

**Guest: Thank you! I'll try to bring them in when I can.**

**ReaderGirl: I'll be updating a lot this week because I have no school so it all works out! And I can't tell you why Falconflight had to die but I can say that it was important because Emberpaw is no longer a jerk. Remember this, though: Moonpaw was the only cat that saw Dawnpelt about to kill her brother.**

**Squiort: Yeah well, Moonpaw is still grieving and believes her brother's death is her fault so she doesn't really care. She's being selfish at the moment. x3 If her brother didn't die, she might have run off… but not screaming.**

**Blazzer12: Thank you! Too late for Falconflight! *troll face***

**Guest: Yay! :3**

**Guest: I can't say anything about why Falconflight died but I can say Emberpaw is no longer a jerk and that Moonpaw was the only cat that saw Dawnpelt try to kill her brother.**

**Everyone: Also, remember at the beginning of the story when Jayfeather sniffed Moonkit to make sure she was okay. Remember how he whispered "Thanks," to Cinderheart? Remember this.**

**x3 When Moonpaw says "I-I c-can ta-talk!" It reminds me of Wilbur the pig.**


	9. Chapter 9

Moonpaw jolted awake and stood in her nest, trembling. She slipped out before Jayfeather or Hollypaw could wake and slunk out of camp. She glanced around and slinked into the forest, stopping at a small clearing. She paced around, thinking about Hollyleaf's offer. _No! My sister wants to be a medicine cat and I'm going to be a warrior! But I have a strong connection to StarClan and what? The Dark Forest? No! My father nor mother never went there… well, father did but he found out the trick and left. No, she didn't mean the Dark Forest… but what else is there?_

The compacted white she-cat sat down and wrapped her tail around her paws with a sigh. _And how would it be safer if I become a medicine… _Anger washed through her and she snarled silently. _She thinks a mute can't become a warrior! I'll show her, I'll show them all! _Moonpaw smirked and opened her jaws, hoping that she could speak anyway… but nothing came out.

She shook her head and stood, limping back into camp and into the medicine cat den. _I'll show them… I'm going to be the best warrior there is!_

**xXx**

Yawning, Moonpaw blinked open her eyes and stretched; her muscles tight and stiff. She limped out of the den, eyes narrowed as she gazed around camp. Emberpaw bounded over, grinning and meowed, "Moonpaw, you're alive! And you took down an adder all by yourself!" Slight envy laced his voice and Moonpaw grinned at him, pushing the conversation with Hollyleaf from her mind. "Bramblestar says we can become warriors soon!"

Moonpaw straightened, grinning widely. _Yes! Finally, we're going to be warriors! _Emberpaw smiled and nodded toward Bramblestar's den. "He's talking to our mentors at the moment. I'm going to see the elders though, Graystripe promised to finish the story when he and Firestar brought WindClan back to the forest!" Moonpaw nodded and watched her brother bound into the elders' den.

She limped toward a secluded part of camp and sat down, wrapping her tail around her paws. The compacted white she-cat watched as Foxleap and Berrynose padded out of Bramblestar's den… but Brightheart didn't follow them. _Where is she… oh… _Moonpaw glanced over to the right and saw her mentor sharing tongues with Cloudtail. _I'm not… Bramblestar's holding back my ceremony… I shouldn't have gone after that adder._

Bramblestar padded out of his den and yowled, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey join here under the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Cats swarmed over toward the Highledge and sat down, some nodding to Emberpaw and Smokepaw who sat in front, looking up, fur sleek and shining. "Smokepaw and Emberpaw, please step forward.

The golden, gray tabby striped tom and the golden tabby tom padded forward and looked up a Bramblestar. The leader leaped down and stood in front of the apprentices. "I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Emberpaw, Smokepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," they voiced.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Emberpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Emberblaze. StarClan honors your determination and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Smokepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Smokestrike. StarClan honors your fighting skill and strength, and we welcome you as full warriors of ThunderClan."

Bramblestar rested his muzzle on Emberblaze's head and the warrior licked his shoulder. The leader then moved to Smokestrike and rested his muzzle on his head, Smokestripe licking his shoulder.

Before the Clan could start chanting, the ThunderClan leader yowled, "We have another apprentice to be named a warrior! Moonpaw, please come up."

Moonpaw blinked, startled. She stood and limped up to the front, deep dark green eyes wide in surprise. Before Bramblestar could begin, someone yowled, "There's no room for a _mute _warrior, Bramblestar!" This caused an outbreak of murmurs of agreement and disagreement.

The she-cat flattened her ears, unsheathed her claws, and bared her teeth, fur rising on the nape of her neck. Before Bramblestar could react, Emberblaze snarled, "She deserves to be a warrior more then Smokestrike and me!"

The Clan stayed silent and Spiderleg pushed through. "How?!" He snarled.

"She killed an adder, even though she could've died. She fought ShadowClan before getting help because she didn't want them to attack the camp! She tried to save her brother and she treated every cat equally." Emberblaze snapped and Moonpaw ducked her head, embarrassed.

Smokestrike meowed calmly, "Emberblaze is correct, she deserves to be made a warrior." Moonpaw glanced at him, frowning slightly. _What is he planning?_

Spiderleg hissed and backed down. Bramblestar meowed coolly, "I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you in return. Moonpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend you Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Moonpaw nodded and looked back at him.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Moonpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Moonfeather. StarClan honors your spirit and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." He rested his muzzle on Moonfeather's head and she licked his shoulder, backing away.

"Emberblaze, Smokestrike, and Moonfeather!" The Clan chanted, some cats forcing out Moonfeather's name but she didn't care. She was a warrior now.

Squirrelflight padded up to them and meowed, "Now go start your vigil. Someone will get you at dawn when it is over. Make sure to stay silent."

They nodded and Smokestrike padded over toward the camp entrance, head and tail held high. Moonfeather rolled her eyes and sat down once outside of camp, pricking her ears and watching carefully, on full alert. She nodded to Jayfeather and Hollypaw who padded out of camp and toward the Moonpool.

**xXx**

When dawn finally came around, Moonfeather kept slumping toward the side and jolting awake, shuddering every one and awhile from the sharp cold. _How much longer? _She wondered and yawned, glancing at her brothers, seeing they were struggling to stay awake as well. Brightheart padded toward them and meowed, "Your vigil is over. There are three new nests for you." She turned and padded back into the warriors' den.

Smokestrike stood and stiffly walked after the warrior, probably to get a better nest. Moonfeather rolled her eyes and stood stiffly, the bite site aching from the bitter air slightly and she limped into the warriors' den, followed by Emberblaze. She curled up in a nest on the edge of the sleeping warriors, yawning. Her brother lied down next to fell asleep, snoring. Moonfeather smirked and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

**xXx**

Around sunhigh, Moonfeather blinked opened her eyes, yawned, and stretched. She stood and quickly groomed the moss out of her pelt before padding around Emberblaze and out of the den. She spotted Smokestrike pad into camp with Spiderleg, Cloudtail, and Whitewing, all four warriors carrying little to no prey. Moonfeather sighed and shook her head. _Leafbare is coming and prey is already becoming scarce… not only that, Dovewing is expecting Bumblestripe's kits!_

The announcement was made on the day of the adder attack, so, Moonfeather only found that out by Bumblestripe bragging about it. She blinked and shook her head, though that didn't work. That couldn't keep the image from flashing through her mind. _But what does it mean? _She wondered and padded toward the medicine cat den, were she ran into Hollypaw. "Moonfeather!" Her sister meowed happily. "I got my medicine cat name last night! I'm not Hollypool!"

The compacted white she-cat smiled and nuzzled her sister before padding into the medicine cat den where Jayfeather was sorting through herbs. _Jayfeather… I need help._

"What do you need help with, Moonfeather?" He asked, once again his tone was soft and kind.

_Last night, I had a vision of… well; it was a blue jay feather in shape of a moon. Do you know what it means? _

The medicine cat froze and lied, "No I don't. Sorry, Moonfeather."

The warrior narrowed her deep dark green eyes and shrugged, padding out of his den. _How odd…_

**Squiort: Don't you dare kill Hollyleaf! And it's kind of obvious that Moonfeather isn't going to chance positions.**

**Warriors and Anime Lover: Cool! :3**

**The Gone Angel: Too late! xD …Yeah, I think you might be the only one that's happy that Falconflight died… well, other than me. Moonfeather falling in love with another cat… that is unsure if she'll get a mate but I can't say why Hollyleaf told her it would be safer. Think about it, she was the only cat who saw Dawnpelt almost kill her brother right-then-and-there and what Jayfeather told Bramblestar. **

**Should Moonfeather ever get a mate?**


	10. Chapter 10

Moons passed since Moonfeather and her siblings got their official names, and since the Clans have finally accepted Moonfeather as a mute warrior. Moonfeather let the sun warm her fur, glad that leafbare was coming to an end. She glanced over at the nursery and smiled as Wavekit, Blizzardkit, Tornadokit, Hawkkit, and Smokekit bustled out, tackling and stumbling over each other.

_I wish I could be mentor… _Moonfeather thought wistfully, but knew that it wouldn't happen. "Hey, Moonfeather, want to come hunting with us?" She turned and saw her brothers approaching her. She hesitated and nodded. Smokestrike smirked and meowed, "Great! Let's go." The compacted white she-cat followed her brothers, a nagging suspicion worming its way into her belly.

_Smokestrike is rude and all, but he wouldn't do anything to us, _Moonfeather chided herself as she followed them. Smokestrike stopped and meowed, "Let's split up, we might get more prey that way." Moonfeather nodded and watched as Emberblaze bounded toward the lake and Smokestrike leave off toward the ShadowClan border. She bounded off toward the WindClan border and paused to scent the air.

The ThunderClan warrior licked her lips and crouched down, gliding forward silently toward the shrew. She leaped and pounced onto the shrew, killing it instantly. She smirked and buried her kill, slinking on.

**xXx**

Moonfeather paced the area where she was supposed to meet up with her brothers when they finished hunting, the prey she had caught lied in a pile. _Where are they?! _Moonfeather hissed silently and bounded toward the lake, more worried about Emberblaze then Smokestrike. The white warrior froze when a strong, heavy scent of blood filled the air. _No, not Emberblaze too! _Fear coursed through her body as Moonfeather streaked closer toward the scent when she spotted a familiar golden tabby pelt lying across the shore of the lake, the warrior froze and unsheathed her paws to keep herself steady. She wailed silently and raced toward him, ignoring the hot sticky blood gathering on her paws.

She collapsed next to Emberblaze's body, her eyes blurring as she nuzzled him desperately. _Please not you too, Emberblaze, please… _But whatever attacked him killed him… there was no way for him to live. _I'm sorry… _Moonfeather licked his ear and stood, grabbing his scruff and started to drag him to camp.

**xXx**

Smokestrike streaked into camp, fur on end as he yowled, "Emberblaze is dead!" Cats ran toward him, loud murmurs echoing around. He saw Cinderheart wail and burying herself in Lionblaze's shoulder, his father looking grief-stricken.

Bramblestar shouldered through and demanded, "Where's Moonfeather? Is she dead as well?"

Smokestrike swallowed and whispered hoarsely, "I saw Moonfeather standing over him, blood covering her paws and her claws were unsheathed."

**xXx**

Moonfeather dragged her brother's body back to camp and was greeted by… angry yowls. She gently rested Emberblaze's body down in the clearing and looked around, confused. Bramblestar stalked toward him, eyes narrowed. "Moonfeather," he growled. "Come see me and Jayfeather." He turned and stalked toward the medicine cat den. The confused she-cat followed, cringing from the snarls and hisses as she made her way toward the medicine cat den. She saw Dovewing wrap her tail around her kits and hiss at her. Hollypool padded out and Moonfeather leaned over to nuzzle her sister but the black she-cat reeled back and scurried away.

The white she-cat's tail dropped and dragged behind her as she sat down, facing Bramblestar and Jayfeather. "Moonfeather," Bramblestar began slowly. "Did you find your brother dead?"

_Yes I did… we went hunting and I was waiting for my brothers to return but they didn't so I went to look for Emberblaze first and scented blood and then found him dead. _Moonfeather thought as Jayfeather told Bramblestar what she was thinking.

Confusion and grief filled Moonfeather's heart, leaving her slightly disoriented. _Look, my brother died by something! Why are you questioning me?! _Jayfeather glanced away and murmured, "Moonfeather, Smokestrike told us that he saw you standing over Emberblaze's body with blood on your paws and your claws unsheathed." Moonfeather stared at the medicine cat, not registering what he was saying.

Bramblestar hissed, "Did you kill your brother?!" Moonfeather stared at her leader blankly before shocked twisted on her face. She shook her head wildly and Jayfeather hissed back at Bramblestar.

"She just lost her brother!" Jayfeather snarled, stepping in front of Moonfeather defensively. "She lost Falconflight and now Emberblaze, give her a break! She might've dug her claws in too keep from falling over!" The compacted white she-cat blinked at the medicine cat, surprised at his outburst, Bramblestar was also surprised.

"Jayfeather-" he began but the medicine cat lashed his tail.

"Moonfeather didn't kill her Falconflight or Emberblaze, tell the Clan it was a misunderstanding," he snapped and Bramblestar scurried out of the den, both cats hearing him tell the Clan what Jayfeather had said. _Jayfeather, why… why did you do that?_

The medicine cat gazed at her and, despite being blind, some emotion surfaced in his eyes. "I know what it's like to be accused of murder. Dawnpelt accused me at a gathering for letting her brother, Flametail, drown but I couldn't pull him above the water." Moonfeather gently touched her nose to his in thanks, and padded out of the den. She stared at the ground, not meeting her Clanmates' stares.

_Why would I kill my own brother? He was the only one who really cared… other then Hollypool… Smokestrike… he set this up. _Moonfeather's eyes widened and she glanced upward, seeing the Clan pay their last respects to Emberblaze. She slunk over when they dispersed and lied down on the opposite side of Hollypool, Cinderheart, and Lionblaze. Smokestrike joined her, burying his nose into his brother's fur. Moonfeather closed her eyes with a sigh and paid her respects to her brother. _I promise I'll get revenge for you, Emberblaze. Thank you for supporting me when Falconflight died, and I forgive you, even if you were mean to me before. I'm sorry this had to be you. _

**xXx**

Moonfeather opened one eye and saw her brother slinking out of camp through the dirt place. She narrowed her eye and opened the other, standing up and silently slipping off, following Smokestrike. _What is he up too? _She wondered as she scrambled up the rock wall and quickly following him toward the direction of the WindClan border. _Is he meeting someone?! _She froze but then continued on, dismissing the thought.

"Smokestrike, glad you made it," a voice rumbled and Moonfeather darted in a bush, peaking out and seeing her brother talking to some cat, but she couldn't see who.

Smokestrike dipped his head and meowed, "I did what you asked me too do… the Clan is believing it as well."

Moonfeather froze, eyes widening.

"Good," the cat growled. "Remember who your next target is?"

"I do," the golden, gray tabby striped tom replied. "I get her to come out with me and Moonfeather… she'll never see it coming."

The compacted white she-cat turned and silently raced back to camp, alarm and disbelief spreading through her veins. _Smokestrike killed Emberblaze… and he's going after Hollypool_, Moonfeather realized… knowing there was only one way to save her sister from his claws.

**Haha! Bet you weren't expecting that to happen!**

**Squiort: …Fine, you can kill Hollyleaf… And Moonfeather just might get a mate! …Forbidden? Perhaps…**

**Dewleaf31: Thanks! **


	11. Chapter 11

Moonfeather curled up next to Emberblaze's body, closing her eyes. _Smokestrike killed you… StarClan forgive me for what I'm going to do…_The she-cat pretended to sleep when she heard pawsteps approaching and someone nudged her. She yawned and blinked open her eyes, squinting at Jayfeather. "It's time for the elders to bury him," he murmured and padded off.

The compacted white she-cat stood and sat down, as Sandstorm and Dustpelt padded over, picking up her brother's body and padding out of camp. Fresh grief washed over her and she closed her eyes, before opening them again, grief mixing with fury as she spotted her brother pad in from the dirtplace, looking heartbroken from their brother's death.

She sighed and turned her head away, watching the camp entrance. _Maybe Sandstorm and Dustpelt will come back and say Emberblaze isn't dead, but is deeply unconscious. _But that was not so. Sandstorm and Dustpelt padded into camp, their paws dark with the soil that they dug to bury Emberblaze. _He really is gone…_ Moonfeather whimpered silently and hung her head, flattening her ears.

"Moonfeather," a voice mewed and the compacted white she-cat looked up at her sister and brother. "I need to collect more herbs and Bramblestar said to take two warriors with me because we don't know who or what is out there, will you come with us?" Hollypool asked softly, eyes dull with grief. Smokestrike stayed silent, still looking like he was grieving.

The white she-cat hesitated, worried that if she went Smokestrike would kill Hollypool, but it might happen anyway if she didn't go. Finally, Moonfeather nodded and stood, following her siblings outside of camp. _StarClan, please forgive me. I can't let him kill more innocent cats. _Smokestrike slowed and meowed, "Hollypool, what herbs do you need to get?"

The black she-cat flicked her tail and murmured, "Rosemary, catmint, cobwebs, and marigold." The golden tabby tom with gray stripes nodded.

"Led the way!" Hollypool snorted and turned, padding toward the abandoned twoleg den. Smokestrike followed behind before turning to Moonfeather and meowing, "You should scout the area to make sure there's nothing hanging around." He turned and bounded after their sister. The compacted white she-cat narrowed her eyes and slunk after the, swiftly. _I'm not letting you get away with the murder of our brother and you won't hurt our sister!_

A blurred figure bowled into her, sending the warrior sprawling across the ground. She scrambled to her paws and glared at her brother. "I knew you were following me," he hissed, claws unsheathing, hackles rising, ears flattened, and amber eyes narrowed. "You were too suspicious for your own good." He smirked and darted forward, tearing his claws across her nose, sending his sister tumbling back with surprise. "Come on, too weak to fight back?" Smokestrike sneered.

Anger surged through Moonfeather and she lunged forward, lashed out an unsheathed paw and tearing it through the flesh on his shoulder. He howled in pain and spun around, grabbing his sister with his powerful paws and pushing her down, digging his claws into her skin, blood beading up and spilling over. "You need to die," he hissed, eyes blazing, digging his claws in deeper when the warrior struggled. "You know too much." Moonfeather closed her eyes and prayed, _StarClan… please forgive me. _She suddenly pushed upward with her back paws, taking her brother off guard and sending him flying.

She rolled over and stood, deep dark green eyes blazing as she stalked toward her brother, claws unsheathed all the way and teeth bared, the fur on the nape of her neck bristling in anger. Smokestrike stood, baring his teeth, standing his ground. The two cats circled each other, watching and waiting to see who would strike first. Moonfeather darted forward, surprising her larger opponent and tackled him to the ground in a flurry of teeth and claws. As claws tore through skin and flesh on both cats, the white she-cat managed to get a clear way to her brother's neck. Her head snapped down and her teeth sank into the soft flesh, a bubbly yowl escaping her brother's lips as she crushed down.

Smokestrike struggled, gasping for air as his blood spilled onto the ground, staining it. Soon, his pupils widened and he fell limp. Moonfeather unhooked her jaws and pulled away, staring down at her brother. _You can't hurt anyone now. _She thought as she bounded toward the lake and washed off the blood, forgetting to remove the white hairs from Smokestrike's claws.

**xXx**

Hollypool raced toward the sounds of fighting and gasped when she saw Smokestrike's dead body. "No!" She cried and raced forward, pushing her nose into her brother's fur and nudged him. Sure, they both hated each other but they were kin and he was the only cat she had left other then Moonfeather, Lionblaze, and Cinderheart.

Stiffing a whimper, she checked his claws to see if they held the fur of his attacker and her eyes widened with shock. "White fur," she murmured. "But Cloudtail, Whitewing, and Snowfall are back at camp…" Realization struck the medicine cat apprentice hard, causing her to stumble back. "Moonfeather is a murderer!" She cried softly, grabbed her brother's scruff and dragging it back to camp quickly.

**xXx**

Cinderheart was laying in the shade of the Highledge as her mate groom her, soft purrs radiating from his throat. Lionblaze was doing his best to comfort her, but she felt heartbroken and devastated from the lost of her second son. Opening her blue eyes, Cinderheart gazed at the camp entrance, wanting to see all five of her kits bounding in from a training session as apprentices, wide-eyed and happy. Instead, she was greeted by her daughter dragging in a fallen tom.

Smokestrike.

The gray tabby she-cat wailed and got to her paws, racing over to her son's body. She started to lick him frantically, hoping that he wasn't dead. Hollypool padded away toward Bramblestar and Squirrelflight, tail dragging and ears flattened. Lionblaze whimpered and nudged his mate away so he could bring their son to the clearing of camp. Shocked and angry wails filled the air as ThunderClan cats saw that yet another warrior was dead.

Cinderheart dragged herself over to her son and started to groom the blood away, body shaking violently from grief. Lionblaze crouched down next to his mate and started to help, eyes closed in his own grieving state.

**xXx**

Hollypool padded over to Bramblestar and Squirrelflight, ears flat and tail dragging. "Do you know what happened?" Squirrelflight asked gently, resting her bushy tail on the medicine cat apprentice's shoulders.

Hollypool shook her head and whispered, "No, but there's… there's… wh-white fur, between his claws."

Bramblestar narrowed his eyes and thought out loud, "But Cloudtail and Snowfall were in camp and Whitewing just came back from the dirtplace…" His amber eyes widened and he exchanged a glance with Squirrelflight. "You mean Moonfeather killed him?"

The black she-cat nodded slowly and whimpered, turning and racing over to her brother's body and crouching down next to her parents, licking his fur clean.

**xXx**

Moonfeather headed back to camp, guilt weighing her stomach like a large stone. _It was for the best, _she reminded herself, a tail-length away from the camp entrance. Suddenly, Bramblestar padded out, followed by Squirrelflight, Hollypool, Foxleap, and Thornclaw, all hostile. She backed away, ears flat and eyes wide. _Foxdung! I forgot to remove my fur from his claws! _"How could you?!" Hollypool wailed, stepping forward slightly and staring her sister in the eyes.

Moonfeather backed away some more, staring at her sister. _It was for your safety… _

Bramblestar curled his lip and snarled, "Exiled!" Moonfeather stared at them before turning around and racing away, hiding the limp. _I had too! _She wanted to yowl. _He was going to kill Hollypool and he murdered Emberblaze! _

Heart heavy with grief and guilt, the white rogue raced out of the forest and onto WindClan territory, two fox tail lengths away from the lake shore, and toward the barn.

**I have to admit this chapter was probably the most emotional one I have made so far. **

**While I was writing this, I was listening to 'What I've Done' and it was sung by Marie Digby instead of Linkin Park which fit it better since Moonfeather is a female and Marie is a female so, yeah. It fit perfectly, really. **

**Warriors and Anime Lover: So glad that you loved it! :3 And it was suppose to shock readers. And as you read, Hollypool is alive. Moonfeather will get a mate later on. **

**Guest: No problem! I'll try to feature them more often in later chapters.**

**The Gone Angel: Too late! xD yeah, Smokestrike died instead and Moonfeather's on the run. I would do a ShadowClan tom but I have a more… unusual, choice in mind. **

**WildCroconaw: Yeah she is. Any mother would be. Thanks! :3 And I choose Brightheart to mentor Moonfeather because they both have a disability that they need to learn to live with.**

**Auntietwinkle: Thanks and I will! :3**


	12. Chapter 12

Moonfeather limped toward the barn, head lowered, tail dragging, blood drying to her fur; the scars on her left shoulder were reopened and bleeding. Bramblestar's order rang in her ears, making her question that killing Smokestrike was the right thing to do. She raised her head and peaked inside the barn, gazing around. The white rogue limped forward and a voice hissed, "What are you doing in here?!"

**xXx**

News about Moonfeather's exile quickly spread throughout the Clan, whispers and murmurs breezed around, eyes darting this way and that.

Lionblaze stood and nuzzled his mate before padding into the medicine cat den and meowed, "Jayfeather, we need to talk."

The medicine cat bristled and snapped, "Look, I don't know why she would-"

"I'm not there yet," the warrior interrupted. "Has she found out anything about… you know."

Jayfeather sighed and turned to his brother. "She had a vision of a feather shaped in a moon."

Lionblaze sighed and sat down. "Why didn't you tell her?"

"She can't know!" Jayfeather cried; bristling. "It'll only make things worse!"

His brother flicked an ear, closing his amber eyes. "But what if they find out and come for her? And say she's back into the Clan. What will she do? Jayfeather, she might not forgive you."

The medicine cat flattened his ears and looked away. "Then it happens that way," he replied dryly. "And I don't know how they would find out. And if they do and she hates me, she hates me." Lionblaze shook his head and left the den, his throat tightening with fresh grief when he saw his son's dead body. _What if she already knew and killed them in revenge?_

**xXx**

A lean dark gray tom lead the way through WindClan territory, followed by another dark gray tom, a light brown tom with dark brown legs, ear-tips and a stripe running along his spine, a pale tabby she-cat, a light brown tom, a brown tabby she-cat, and black tom. All had mud staining their fur.

"Why are we here again?" The light brown tom with the dark brown stripe grumbled.

The lean dark gray tom lashed his tail and growled, "Lone, we are here to bring Half Moon's daughter home."

Lone sighed and flicked his fluffy tail. "But the concept still confuses me. I mean, Half Moon is long dead and watches over us, how could she have a kit with Jay's Wing, who long disappeared?"

The black tom replied, "Jay's Wing is Jayfeather and she was expecting his kit before she died, I believe, they met in secret or something. Half Moon felt bad for not giving her kit a chance at life so she gave her to Jayfeather to care for in ThunderClan."

Lone nodded and meowed, "Thanks, Screech."

"No problem," Screech replied, glancing around warily.

The dark gray tom padded up next to the led tom and murmured softly "Stoneteller, are you sure it was wise to bring my family and I along to bring this kit home?"

Stoneteller nodded and whispered, "Yes, Stormfur. You and Brook know these cats so they should be less hostile and your kits need the experience. Screech came along because he knows some of the cats there and Lone needs the experience as well." Stormfur dipped his head and fell back, walking beside the brown tabby she-cat who smiled at him. He smiled back at her as the group continued on, passing into ThunderClan territory.

**xXx**

Moonfeather tensed and whipped around, facing a muscular gray-and-white tom. He glared at her and snarled, "Well?"

"Knock it off, Smoky," a voice hissed and a small silver she-cat padded over, glaring at the tom. "She's obliviously injured, so let her stay!"

Smoky glared and stalked away and leaped onto a hay bale. The silver she-cat turned to Moonfeather and meowed, "Ignore him. He's always like that around strange cats. Come, follow me." She turned and padded off and toward a pile of hay. Moonfeather hesitated and followed her, her wounds stinging. "I'm Frost by the way," the she-cat meowed as she pulled out some herbs from a crack in the wall. "I'll make sure those wounds don't get infected."

The white she-cat lied down on the nest and let Frost treat her wounds, already missing ThunderClan. "Can you speak?" Frost asked softly, blinking at the she-cat.

Moonfeather shook her head and stood, gesturing for her to follow. She limped out and lifted her muzzle, pointing the moon that was slightly visible during the day. "Is your name Moon?" Frost asked and the white rogue nodded and shook her head. Glancing around, Moonfeather limped forward and picked up a feather and nodded back to the moon. "Feathermoon?" Frost guessed and the former warrior shook her head. "Moonfeather?"

The white she-cat nodded and Frost smiled but it vanished and she narrowed her ice-blue eyes. "Who are they and what do they want?" she growled to herself and Moonfeather turned, spotting the group of cats pad into ThunderClan territory.

The fur along the white she-cat's spine rose as she glared at the trespassing cats. _They better not hurt anyone in my Clan… _Moonfeather glared and turned her back on them before limping back into the barn and curling up into the nest. Frost soon padded back into the barn and curled up in a different nest, yawning and closing her eyes.

Moonfeather sighed softly, missing her family and friends at ThunderClan. Even already aching to join on a dawn patrol, which she hated deeply but did them anyway.

**xXx**

Stoneteller led the way toward the ThunderClan camp, and was shocked to see all of them gathered around a body in the middle of camp. "Stoneteller!" A voice called, causing cats to look up and growl, glaring at the new comers.

Stoneteller turned and nodded to Bramblestar. "Brambleclaw," he meowed. "Great to see you again."

Bramblestar smiled sadly and meowed, "You as well and I'm Bramblestar now. Firestar has joined StarClan."

"I'm sorry for your loss," the mountain cat meowed sincerely and added, "I need to speak withy you alone. Do you mind if my cats stay here?"

The ThunderClan leader shook his head and rumbled, "They can stay and come with me." He turned and led the way up the rocks and into the leader's den.

"Stormfur!" The dark gray tom turned and grinned as he saw his father walking toward him.

"Graystripe," he meowed and nudged his father. "So glad to see you again!"

Lark and Pine started up a conversation with Lilystem and Seedfur as Brook drifted off to speak with Squirrelflight, leaving Lone to be by himself. The tom slipped out of camp and padded back toward the strange den where he spotted a white she-cat that seemed to match the description of Half Moon.

**xXx**

Bramblestar sat down, facing the lean dark gray tom. "What is it that you need to tell me?" He asked.

Stoneteller meowed, "Recently, I have been told that Half Moon, the first Stoneteller, has had a kit with Jay's Wing. Jayfeather, as you know him."

"How is that possible?"

"I'm not sure myself, but she gave Jayfeather their kit to raise here in ThunderClan."

Bramblestar narrowed his eyes, not believe Stoneteller's claim, but replied, "I'll get Jayfeather."

Soon, the medicine cat was sitting down with Bramblestar and Stoneteller, fur prickling. "Jayfeather," The dark brown tabby tom began. "Is it true you have a kit in ThunderClan whose mother is Half Moon?"

Jayfeather stayed silent, blind blue eyes narrowed. "Yes."

Bramblestar hissed softly and asked, "Who is it?"

"Moonfeather."

**I bet you didn't see that coming either! Yep, Jayfeather and Half Moon are Moonfeather's real parents, Cinderheart and Lionblaze just raised her. **

**The Gone Angel: Why thank you! :3 Hey! You got it right! Moonfeather's future mate will be a tom from the Tribe of Rushing Water. **

**Warriors and Anime Lover: So glad you like this story! **

**WildCroconaw: A warrior, as you read in chapter nine. So glad you like their names! Why Jayfeather lied is explained in this chapter.**

**Daphne: Well, Moonfeather will get a mate and it's going to be a tom from the Tribe of Rushing Water. Sorry.**

**The Goddess of Darkness: I did and I'll update more when I can! **

**Guest: Well, if you were thinking that Jayfeather is her father then you are correct. But Moonfeather is not a reincarnation of Half Moon. Well, Moonfeather did kill Smokestrike and the Clan thinks she might've killed Falconflight and Emberblaze.**

**xD And I forgot to tell you guys what the five look like. And I'll add in the two new OCs of mine.**

**Falconflight – gray tom with blue eyes**

**Emberblaze – golden tabby tom, like his father, blue eyes**

**Smokestrike – golden tabby tom with gray stripes and amber eyes**

**Hollypool – black she-cat with green eyes**

**Moonfeather – white she-cat with green eyes, a nick in her right ear and claw scars on her left shoulder**

**Lone Wolf that Howls at Moon (Lone) – light brown tom with darker (still brown) legs, ear-tips, and a stripe running down his spine (like Graystripe), and has a fluffy tail and dark blue eyes**

**Frost – small silver she-cat with a lighter underbelly and muzzle, ice-blue eyes**


End file.
